The present invention relates to a bridge scour detection and monitoring apparatus and, more particularly, to a time domain reflectometry (TDR) system for real-time detection and monitoring of sediment levels around the submerged foundation of a structural member such as a bridge.
Bridge scour is a severe problem that costs millions of dollars in terms of damage, loss of life, and required annual maintenance by leaving infrastructure, including bridge piers and docks, in unsafe conditions. A scouring event occurs during times of rapid river flow and icing conditions when sediment, including rocks, gravel, and silt, is transported by river currents away from bridge piers and similar structures. If the event is severe enough, foundation material below the pier footing may be eroded, leaving the structure unsupported and in jeopardy of collapse. Scour is dynamic, and ablation and deposition can occur simultaneously so the net effect cannot be easily predicted. Measurement of scour is therefore useful in monitoring stability and repair needs for bridges and other waterway structures before major damage occurs.